


Unexpected Expectations

by PrincessLeina



Series: Someday... [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Jung Jinsoul, F/F, Swearing, chuuves - Freeform, lipsoul, viseul if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLeina/pseuds/PrincessLeina
Summary: When fashion stylist Jungeun has a mysterious person for her next project, she didn't expect that to be a dorky fish.





	1. ODD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first (published) work of Loona, I hope you'll be kind enough and point out any mistakes I have because this is un-beta-ed LMAO. Wanted to be a oneshot but turns out longer than I expected lmao.

It was a busy day in Seoul as usual. People walking, cars speeding through, and one particular girl were shuffling through the sea of crowd.

“Excuse me, coming through.”

She held too many shopping bags normal human can carry but she made it looked a piece of cake. Her brunette hair flowed flawlessly as she speed walked and elbowed few people in the process. She had no intention to pause and apologize since she only have a few minutes to her destination. It wasn’t that far if only she wasn’t being so stubborn and took the company car instead of walking. But still, the crowd in Seoul had nothing compared to New York. Having just less than 24 hours ago since she landed, so the jet lag was still kicking, hard. Jungeun would kill for some coffee but her friends made her swore that she laid it easy today. _Only a few more meters…._

The LOOΠΔ magazine headquarter stood tall amongst the other building, as if saying we’re here to crush you all menacingly. For a monthly lifestyle magazine, LOOΠΔ sure made its way pretty smoothly, thanks to Vivi Wong, the editor-in-chief. Not only beauty, fashion, but also political and business. Anything that were about encouraging and empowering women, LOOΠΔ would cover them. The first time Jungeun stepped into the building, she loved the powerful female energy that revolved in it. Sure, there were a lot men too, but none of them felt intimidated and respect the women working together to build the magazine into top spot not only in Korea, but maybe Asia too.

And that’s exactly what Kim Jungeun was doing.

And as a renowned fashion stylist, having worked with the biggest names in the entertainment industry she still preferred doing the dirty works herself, like going out to take fancy clothes from famous brands, steaming them as sleek as they can be, and put them into the models so everything would be perfect. She loved the process of having meetings, looking for the perfect concept, browsing through looks before presenting them to her clients, and finally putting them into a good production. Jungeun took pride in her ability to elevate people’s confidence through her sense of style. Sounded somewhat cocky, but hey, even worldwide singer Heekkie and Tiffany Young trusted her. No wonder famous people were trying to have her as their personal stylist but alas, her loyalty lied with LOOΠΔ and a certain bunny singer.

“Hey slow down Jungeun, we still have an hour or so before the mysterious model arrive.” Jiwoo, the photographer slash her nagging best friend quickly said as soon as Jungeun stormed through the studio.

“You said it yourself. She’s a mysterious model. I need to recheck all the clothes since I won’t know which one will fit how it will look on her. All we got is her height and shoe size, and that’s the most info I can get about her.” Jungeun put most of the clothes on hangers, before a hand stopped her.

“You know what, let me do this. You’ve been on edge since yesterday and I need you to chill out before it’s getting on my nerves too. There’s a decaf latte on the snack table and breathe.” It was Sooyoung, Jiwoo’s girlfriend who’s also Korea’s supermodel.

“Yeah, Haseul said her ETA is in 15 mins so we’ll still have enough time to do a fitting.” Jiwoo stood up from her chair to Sooyoung’s direction. “Let us help, Lippie. I know how stuck up you are about creases on clothes so I’ll make sure I’ll supervise my baby here and make sure she doesn’t ruin the dresses. Just relax for a while.” Sooyoung looked dejected but Jiwoo kissed her.

“Fine, but that’s because I can’t look at you being disgustingly in love.”

“I’m sorry you’re a pathetic ass loner.” Jiwoo scoffed but hit Sooyoung’s arm playfully.

Jungeun then headed to the snack table where there are also coffee and cupcakes, courtesy of Haseul, the producer and Miss Wong’s right hand. She took the one that has YVES written on the side purposely. A triple shots Americano on the rocks, as expected. She knew she shouldn’t drink more caffeine but her body said otherwise. She then headed to the sofa nearby and reopening today’s shoot directions on her phone.

It was quite simple, actually. Professional clothes, but make it fashion. No crazy colours. No showing off too much skin. And that’s it. But what made it challenging was that they were taking pictures of a very successful CEO from the Jung Family. The Jungs were a set of powerful sisters having their feet in multiple businesses. Consist of Jung Jessica, the eldest and also an ex-girlgroup SNSD who was also the founder of Blanc & Eclare, a famous fashion brand in Asia. Jung Krystal, ex-model who had the knack for legal things, thus inherited the Jung law firm. And last but definitely not least, Jung Jinsol, the mysterious prodigy who launched her own tech company, BlueBetta Tech in Silicon Valley, having their breakthrough first by making mobile apps, but ventured to the robotic and biological engineering too, recently made it to Forbes 30 under 30, all while hiding from the public eyes

But now, she decided to let her face known for the world to see for the recent launching of her LGBTQ foundation, One With Love, or OWL, for the youngsters around the world, Asia especially, who didn’t get the support they need by coming out. It was quite touching when Jungeun read the draft article written by LOOΠΔ’s golden reporter, Yeojin. This Jinsol girl was naïve, thinking she needed to give back as much as she could to the world, when Jingeun knew a little too well that the world wasn’t that good. On the article was also written that Jinsol was a MIT graduate, as well as Harvard. _Genius and rich, the seeds of a snobby princess is all there._ She knew Jessica and Krystal personally, and was kinda expected it. The two eldest sisters aren’t exactly the humblest people on earth, and they butted heads a few times. One was the time she accidentally put cucumber in Jessica’s dish and the oldest Jung shrieked and threw a whole plate to Jungeun’s face. But it’s all in the past and they tolerate each other now. Overall, the long unedited piece made Jungeun thought good things about Jinsol. But it still didn’t make her job easier since no one knew exactly what she looked like, and she can’t visualize what the clothes would look on her.

The coffee in Jungeun’s hand were almost empty when the studio door slammed open, revealing one black haired girl clad in all black leather jacket, shirt, and even ripped jeans. _Emo rock chic, huh?_ And following, a blonde girl wearing grey jumper was seen struggling with her backpack and a tote bag, while also almost tripped her own untied shoelace. _And that must be the assistant._ Jungeun silently judging from afar while did some mental indexing of which clothes would look good with black hair and such expressionless face. They both walked in to the makeup room where Jiwoo, Sooyoung, and Yerim, the makeup artist were at. She heard a quick introduction being exchanged and Jiwoo being Jiwoo, her voice boomed out **So this is the mysterious Jung Jinsol?! You won’t need Yerimmie here you are so pwetty!! I promise you this shoot will end so quickly! You are perfect in every angle!**

And Jungeun would gladly bet her life on Jiwoo’s statement because she’s one of the best fashion photographer in Asia. The bubby girl has a knack for bringing the best side from anyone, and capture it forever with her camera. She’s also the reason why Yves could easily topped all the other models in no time. Jungeun could still remember when Jiwoo would drag her to a café across a dance studio where she could ‘admire a certain dancer from afar’—Jungeun always scoffed at that sentence – and sneakily took pictures of her. Until one magical day Sooyoung actually ran out from the studio and handed Jiwoo a pack of strawberries. “Something to munch on while cheering me dancing.” Sooyoung winked, Jiwoo swooned, and Jungeun gagged at the exchange.

5 minutes passed and Jiwoo came out from the room going outside, prepping her equipment for today, “I think you’ll have a problem, Lippie. No clothes would look bad on her and she’s super pretty. Like if Sooyoung isn’t here I’ll pinch her cheek pretty.” Jiwoo winked, reasons unknown.

And then Jinsol’s assistant(?) came out from the room to the snack bar, looking for unnamed starbucks cup. Jungeun felt her foot mindlessly making their way towards her, like being pulled by some invisible magnet.

“What’s your poison?” Jungeun eyed the blonde girl. _She’s cute._

“My poison? Usually it would be Americano with extra double shots, but,” The girl seemed lost in deep thought, “I guess I could use some sleep and have some decaf right now.”

“Well then I guess,” Jungeun handed her the cup with her name on it, “this nonfat decaf latte is yours, then.”

The girl smiled and Jungeun felt bad about her carrying those bags while Jinsol(?) just strutted ahead looking bored.

“You carried quite a lot of things with you earlier, don’t you have another person to help you with that?” Jungeun then ushered the girl to sit on the sofa. She took a sip and smiled again with her eyes closed. _Oh she CUTE cute._

“Nah, I’ve been carrying them myself. It’s my job so why bother anyone with them, I suppose?”

“I feel that. I’ve been scolded by Jiwoo—our photographer there—by carrying the clothes by myself. Too stubborn to ask for help, she said.” The girl laughed and Jungeun swore she just heard the best music on earth—no offense to Heekkie.

“I like that, a strong woman.” _Is she flirting?_

“You’re not so weak yourself, carrying those bags. What’s in it anyway?”

“Oh you know, just my laptop and research papers, along with the press releases drafts for the OWL I need to look again. I haven’t sleep in 3 days I guess.” She laughed again. _This Jinsol girl is overworking her employee, not so different with Krystal I guess._

“Then this decaf is a good choice for you, huh? Glad I give my coffee to a zombie like you.”

“Thank you for this, Jungeun-sshi.” She sipped her already cooled down coffee and closed her eyes again.

“Nah, I stole Sooyoung’s coffee so it’s all good.”

“Sooyoung? Oh it’s Yves, Jiwoo-sshi’s girlfriend in the makeup room, right? She’s really pretty in real life.” Jungeun felt a knot on her stomach. “too bad she’s not my style.”

“Really? What’s your style then?”

“Umm, I don’t really know? Hehe. I haven’t got the chance to know a lot of people outside my sister’s friends and business partners. I guess I can picture what I don’t like instead of what I like better.”

“That’s a cute way to say you’ve never dated.” The girl blushed a lot, making Jungeun startled with her own choice of words.

“Pathetic isn’t it? 27 years of living and no romantic relationship at all. That’s what I get for being too married to my job.”

“Don’t punish yourself, you didn’t miss much. I bet your person is out there waiting to find you.”

The girl was blushing again and Jungeun wanted to touch her cheeks because it looked like those strawberry mocha Jiwoo liked a lot when the black haired girl popped out from the makeup room, “Unnie, let’s get ready. And bring me one or three cupcakes please.” Before disappearing again.

“That Jinsol girl can use some manner or what. Just because you’re her assistant doesn’t mean she can order you around like that.” Jungeun scoffed, didn’t realized a puzzled look from the blonde girl beside her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Jinsol. Jung Jinsol.” Her eyes turned crescent and Jungeun agreed with Jiwoo when her heart skipped a beat. _Houston, we have a problem here._


	2. Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo; a controlled gay.  
Sooyoung; an asshole gay.  
Jungeun; a panicked gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update because like Sooyoung, I'm also an asshole :)  
Thank you for the comments and kudos, I was planning to dump everything all at once but I guess suspense is better. Something to kep you on the edge, ya know?

Jungeun sat there for a solid 5 minutes before a hand swayed in front of her.

“Jungeun. Kim Jungeun! YAH KIMBERLY LIPPINGTON!” Sooyoung shouted right on her face and Jungeun could almost see an almost cavity formed at the very back of those perfect teeth, most likely because of Jiwoo’s sweet tooth adventure.

“HAG SOOYOUNG!” She leaped from her sitting position, knocking the taller girl’s nose in the process. Sooyoung yelped and put her hand on her face. Was Jungeun felt guilty? Yes. But is she though?

“You broke my nose!”

“It's not broken, stop being such a drama wimp. You even cracked some old bones of yours every time Jiwoo hugs you anyway.”

“Kimberly you fucking…”

Her rant was cut off by Yerim peeking out from the makeup room, signaling her to go there. _Oh, right. Jung Jinsol_. Jungeun felt hotter even though it’s fall now. Maybe it’s just her layered outfit she chose. Working behind the scene didn’t make her slacking off in picking out clothes even for a simple grocery shopping.

Jungeun then headed to the room, only to finds the blonde girl—Jung Jinsol—was already dolled up. Her innocence earlier now gone, and a fierce CEO of a multibillion dollar company now showed up. From the neck up, at least. _And that’s a long, beautiful neck._

_Stop it Jungeun, your gay is showing._  
_But I am a hopeless lesbian._  
_ Jungeun, focus._

“Stop!” Six pairs of eyes now on her, stopping whatever they were doing.

“Jungeun-sshi?” Jinsol looked at her, with that big round eyes Jungeun failed to notice earlier. “You okay?”

“I-I’m okay. I, uh, are you ready for your first outfit?” A small chuckle could be heard and Jungeun knew damn well it’s Yerim’s voice.

“Sure, yeah!” The only blonde girl stood up shyly and followed an already focused Jungeun to the dressing room.

For the first one, Jungeun wanted to focus on Jinsol’s position of a very successful woman. The founder and owner of a rising tech company. Young blood who’s taken the world in a maelstrom of ideas. And for this she chose an oversized customized check Gucci wool jacket with a white shirt and also a white wool vest. For the pants Jungeun thought a simple jeans she wore right now would be okay, showing the youthful side. And don’t forget a pair of simple black leather loafers to compliment her look. She handed them all to Jinsol explaining how to wear them and the latter listening like her life depended on it.

“Whoa…” A gasp could be heard when Jinsol stepped out of the dressing room, and whoa indeed.

“Unnie I wish you can have Jungeun-sshi to dress you every day before every meeting.” The emo girl finally spoke up.

“I look…good?”

“Well if you compare it to your ketchup stained hoodie earlier, I would say this person will probably earn my respect in the first glance.” She hummed and got back on her DS. That brat.

“Yah Hyejoo, I’m still older than you!” Jungeun laughed at the small banter.

“C’mon unnie, let’s see what Jiwoo unnie thought!” Yerim steered the blonde out of the makeup room by her shoulders. And how Jungeun wished she could be the one touching Jinsol freely like that. _Wake the fuck up, Kim Jungeun!_

Outside, Jiwoo stood in front of an empty stool and a white background. She was chatting energetically with Sooyoung when the taller girl noticed Jinsol and quirked one eyebrow up.

“Now look who’s all dolled up.” Jinsol shyly headed towards the couple, so different than her appearance. _Gosh, can she be any more cuter?_

“Sooyoungie, don’t tease her. Jinsol-sshi, could you sit on the stool facing me?”

The blonde girl sat awkwardly while Jiwoo was on her professional mode already. Jungeun must admit, for a total amateur she looked somewhat fitted on camera. Little that Jinsol knew, Jiwoo was already took a few candid shots with her remote camera. It’s her best way to make the shoot a little smoother. A few seconds later, pictures of Jinsol’s face popped up on the screen beside Jiwoo. _What a perfect face._

“Woah unnie, I didn’t know you’re pretty!” Hyejoo chirped in, crossing her arms behind Jiwoo, looking amused.

“Yah you brat!”

“She is pretty! Now Jinsol-sshi, can you look at the camera directly, and don’t smile please?”

Jungeun could feel the air in her lungs sucked out completely when she saw Jinsol looking bewildered at her, like asking for some help.

“Umm, just looking angry, maybe? Or when you’re on a serious board meeting?”

“I’m the one who’s going to those meetings,” Hyejoo said while chewing a cupcake. “Unnie stayed in her office shouting commands through my earpiece. Her angry face usually includes banging her head to the desk or something.”

_Cute.  
Weird, but cute._

“Pfft, what a freak.” Sooyoung scoffed under her breath but unfortunately her ‘whisper’ could be heard by everyone in the room. She looked around looking guilty before Hyejoo walked closer and put her hand around the supermodel and said, “I like this one.”

Jungeun felt shivers when the CEO dipped her head in embarrassment, her ears red. She then came closer to her and bowed a little, so she can see Jinsol’s eyes, “Hey listen. It’s okay. We’re all uncomfortable of things and it’s perfectly fine,” _You’re perfect. _“Maybe you can just not think of anything?” _Beside of me. _“Staring blankly works too. And what’s your jam?”

“M…My jam?” A pair of grey orbs looking through Jungeun’s own, like the sea in winter. But instead of cold and harsh, it was really warm and Jungeun would love to drown in them.

“Unnie listens to CHEEZE when she’s working.” Another cupcake made its way into Hyejoo’s mouth.

“Okay, I’ll play their music so you’ll feel relax, okay?”

([CHEEZE – The Day We Met](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdvcvoEBNXM&list=PLdSgwNJR01jaADwFH-CEZ4zvTNMEleb1L&index=4))

Soon, slow romantic tunes filled the studio and Jinsol’s stiff shoulders started to loosen up. She looked at the camera and Jiwoo started taking pictures, while Yerim occasionally giving a little touch up here and there. Jiwoo cocked her head a few times and Jungeun knew that it wasn’t enough. She was thinking of ways to help their model giving her best look when again, Hyejoo opened her mouth.

“Unnie, just think about the times when I forgot to feed Anastasia. Or when Hyunjin unnie left bread crumbs all over your desk.”

Just like that, something in Jinsol snapped. She glared into the camera, ready to demolish everything that stood in her way. _Fucking hot._ Jiwoo didn’t spend another second wasted, clicking rapidly while occasionally signaling Jinsol to tilt her head left or right.

“I got them! Next, Jungeunnie!” Jiwoo suddenly shouted, startling both Jinsol and Hyejoo.

Jungeun and Yerim quicly headed to to the makeup room, followed by Jinsol. She plopped down on the chair timidly. It’s obvious that she was feeling a little guilty about what happened.

“I’m so sorry, it’s all very new to me. I don’t know how to act with all of you guys looking at me, expecting me to make expressions.” Jinsol was in the verge of crying when a pair of hands cupped her cheeks.

“Listen to me. Never apologize for saying how you feel. Its like saying ‘sorry for being real.’ Your feelings are valid and I’ll always be here to comfort you, got that?” Jungeun looked at those grey eyes again and tried her best to convey her feelings. _I feel like I wanna kiss you senseless but also cradle you away from Sooyoung and Hyejoo._ “Now lift your chin up and get undressed.”

Yerim gasped and Jungeun finally realized what she just said. _Oh dear Gaia._

“I-I mean for the shoot! Jeez, I didn’t mean—“

A melody that Jungeun would love to record as her alarm played. Jinsol’s laugh was so unladylike, making Yerim laughed too. She hoped it was because of Jinsol’s laughter, not her panicked gay showing at the most inconvenience time of all.

“Thank you, Jungeun-sshi. I’d take that offer gladly.”

“Umm, yeah. Okay. Uh… So, let me get your next outfit?” Jinsol walked into the dressing room, while Jungeun glared at the purple-haired makeup artist. She loved her like her own sister but sisters can be a pain in the ass too.

She took a striped turtleneck and approached the dressing room curtain.

“Jinsol-sshi, are you decent?’

“I guess?”

“Okay I’m going in.”

Jungeun wasn’t a religious person. Spirituality has always eluded her. But when she stepped inside the dressing room, Jinsol in her semi-naked glory, dishevelled blonde hair against milky white shoulder, peach bra peeking from behind her mane, she kind of get it, finally. Some things are divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me @LoonaTheTale on twt ;*


	3. Uncover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When her eyes met mine, I felt something click, like a key turning in a lock. Believe me, I’m no romantic, and while I’ve heard all about love at first sight, I’ve never believed in it, and I still don’t. But even so, there was something there, something unrecognizably real, and I couldn’t look away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update after forever! Sorry it took me this long, life happened and mind you, it wasn't a good one. But alas, here's the last chapter of Lipsoul before we move on to another couple. So enjoy the ride, and refrain to throw me the rotten tomatoes until the end of this chapter!

“Umm, about the clothes?” Jinsol’s voice snapped her out of a freakingly good daydream.

“Oh? OH! Sorry, I think the jet lag caught up on me. Here’s your turtleneck, I think you’ll need help wearing it since I don’t want Yerim to yell at me for smudging your makeup.” _I’m cool, I can handle this. Jungeun you can do this!_

“Yes, that would be lovely. Thanks!” She put one hand around Jungeun. _No, nope. Abort mission. I repeat, ABORT MISSION!_

Jungeun scrunched the shirt and made the neck line wider so Jinsol can put her head through while also asked her to cover her face and after she did, their face were only a couple inches apart. _Is this heaven? Is this what heaven looks like?_

“All done! Thank you Jungeun-sshi!”

“It’s my job, so it’s fine. Also just call me Jungeun, honorifics irked me.”

“Okay, Jungeun,” _Can you say it again while I record it in my brain please?_ “ do I keep the jeans or should we change it too?”

“Keep it please, I think the next frame is the close-up one.” And with that, Jinsol’s face started to become paler every second passed.

“Clo-close up? I-I don’t know…”

“Hey, hey listen. I’m here so you don’t have to worry, okay? The concept is not as serious as what we had earlier. Just relax and think about happy things. What makes you happy, Jinsol?”

_Jinsol.  
Can I keep saying that name so you’ll always look at me?_

“My fish Anastasia. And good coffee. That reminds me, I stole your coffee! Oh let me make it up for you!”

“It’s fine, I stole Sooyoung’s earlier, so no foul no harm,” Jungeun tried her best to control her smiling face, “so you have a pet fish?”

Both of them came out from the makeup room still chatting idly to the set. Sooyoung was having a deep conversation with Hyejoo near the snack table, and Jiwoo was adjusting different lamps to her own high standards. Yerim was on a phone call and giggled in the corner. Jungeun put her finishing touch, a light pink beret on Jinsol’s head, didn’t realize the CEO of multibillion company was also blushing profusely.

“Hey Jinsol-sshi, you’re very pretty, you know that?” Jinsol shook her head slowly, “ah, it’s okay if you haven’t realize that yet. But leave it to me, Jungeunnie, and Yerimmie to make you look the best today, okay?” Jiwoo hugged the timid girl and spread her famous Chuu warmth to her.

The next concept ran pretty smoothly, with occasional glance from Jinsol to Jungeun, with the latter kept giving reassurance that she’s doing great, and Jungeun wasn’t really lying. Aside from small laughter here and there, Jinsol was starting to get pretty used to looking at the camera and listening to Hyejoo’s ‘supportive’ comments (“You look like a high school student who’s trying to be a famous social media influencer.” And Jungeun’s favorite, “I might consider quitting and date you, unnie.”)

An hour passed, Jiwoo got few photos she really liked (“Please please Jinsol-sshi can I print some of these to give you? I really like your eyes here!”), and Sooyoung announcing that her protégé in dancing, Chaewon, will be coming from her band practice so she’ll be taking everyone’s order for lunch (“Just order anything, it’s my treat for landing a new contract with Balenciaga. But not you tho Jungeun, you took my coffee and don’t think I didn’t realize.” In which Jungeun replied with a shrug.) The studio door opened and Vivi walked in, with Haseul behind her.

“Hello everyone, how’s the shoot going?” Everyone but Hyejoo bowed at the media mogul.

“Here unnie, I think you’ll like it since I looove it so much.” Jiwoo and Vivi headed to a laptop nearby, while Haseul went straight (gay) to Sooyoung’s arms, much to the taller girl’s displeasure.

“What are you having for lunch?” Jinsol’s voice was so soothing that Jungeun couldn’t help but to enjoy the vibrations in her ear.

“I’m going to the Greek restaurant across the street sin**ce someone is a stingy bitch**.” Jinsol giggled when Sooyoung winked her eyes.

“So you’re not eating with us?” a hint of disappointment was heard from Jinsol’s tone.

“As much as I want to, these clothes aren’t gonna walk back to the stores themselves.” Jungeun poked Jinsol’s nose tip.

_What in the world did I just did did that what?!  
Confident lesbian jumped out at the exact wrong time!!  
Okay it’s okay Lippie.  
She’s just a multibillionaire philanthropist and genius who’s also super pretty.  
Lemme take a breath and—_

“You broke her, unnie.”

“I didn’t do a thing, Hyejoo!”

“It’s _Olivia Hye_ unnie!”

Sooyoung came over and smacked Jungeun’s butt, bringing her back to earth. The stylist regained her consciousness, and now aware of the eyes on her.

“You desperately need some sleep, Lip. Can you ask for someone’s help returning the clothes? Do you want me to call Taeyong and help you?” Vivi herself was now stood beside her and poking her cheeks.

“Jinsol-sshi, let me help you erase the makeup and change back.”

Yerim, being a good makeup artist and a dear sister to Jungeun, ushered Jinsol and Hyejoo back to the make up room, leaving the amused crown and dumbfounded Jungeun behind.

“Such powerful move, Kimberly.” Haseul appeared beside her.

“True, you’re like Asian Shane there, mate.” Sooyoung rested her hand on Haseul’s shoulder.

“Fuck you, and fuck you. Damnit it’s so unprofessional of me, what the hell.”

“All in all, I don’t think she’s bothered by your action, Jungeunnie. But even I must admit, that’s a bold move coming from you.” _Even Jiwoo said that, huh?_

“Fine, Imma go apologize, pack up, and wait for the Gucci representative at the Greek restaurant below.”

When Jungeun came inside, Jinsol was already cleaned up and back wearing her hoodie, much to the latter’s sudden displeasure.

“Soulie unnie, I’ll bring your stuff later while waiting for the free food. And I still have some things to discuss with Vivi-sshi about your article too.” Hyej—Olivia started bringing Jinsol’s bags hastily outside, as Yerim also muttering something about thirsty and following Olivia.

“So, I wanted to apologize for my unprofessional action back there. I didn’t know what came over me but—“

“Jungeun-sshi, please relax. Can I share my piece, please?” Jinsol, a very comfortable looking Jinsol, was now standing in front of Jungeun.

“I wasn’t bothered by any of your action. If anything, I, uh, would like to pay for your coffee back. Can I accompany you having lunch? I don’t know if this is too forward or anything, I’m not a people person, as you can see, but what I mean—“

“YES! I mean yeah, let’s have lunch. Do you like Greek food?”

“Never tried one, but definitely on my bucket list.” _And there’s the smile again. _Jungeun nodded while looking down. _Can I be anymore panicked gay??_

“Great! And I can help you with those clothes, I’m pretty strong, you know.”

_I’m strong enough to pick you up and kiss you senselessly too._

“…You do know you speak that one out loud?”

_Yeah I wanna hear you scream my name out loud too._   
_\--wait whAT?!_

“DAMN IT KIM JUNGEUN! I am terribly sorry Jung Jinsol-sshi, please please ignore what I said, I’ll pack my things and disappear from your life and never bother you ever again. Please spare me from the Jungs’ wrath I cannot take anymore of Jessica’s anger!”

Jungeun frantically folded the clothes and trying to put them in the bag when Jinsol yanked her up.

“I said, I wasn’t bothered. But now I do.”

_This it, the end of my short carrier._

They were now standing eye to eye, with Jinsol holding both of Jungeun’s wrists.

“Take a deep breath first,” Jungeun didn’t even realized she’s been holding her breath, “good? Okay now let’s pack up. One step at a time, Jungeunnie.”

The brunette nodded like a lost puppy again and Jinsol helped her folding the clothes, all in complete silence.

“When I said bothered, it wasn’t the bad kind. You make me feel hot and bothered.”

_Pause. Rewind._

“I felt quite a connection, and hearing you said those things, made me feel somewhat relieved that I wasn’t imagining thins.” Jinsol handed her the duffel bag, all clothes perfectly packed up now.

“Can I still entertain you with that lunch? Or shall we just skip to the part where you pick me up and kiss me senselessly?”

Jungeun smacked the bag from Jinsol’s hand and pull her for a kiss, a very needy one. And when Jinsol said she’s pretty strong, Juneun believed it since she pushed the blonde girl hard and she didn’t even move. Hands were tangled in blonde hair, and Jungeun mindlessly inhale the sweet perfume, something that reminded her of spring.

Jinsol was the one who break the kiss first, face red for the lack of air. Both of them panting, but still unable to let go the embrace. Jungeun could see Jinsol’s swollen lips and rub them with her thumb.

“So, lunch? We can take my car and continue this at my place?”

“Fuck lunch, let’s get my work over with and go to your place.”

“As much as I like the way that sounds, your well-being is still a priority. C’mon, I’ll tell my house chef to cook Greek foods for you.”

“YOU HAVE A HOUSE CHEF?? Of course you do, don’t you?” Jungeun shook her head and smiled. _Am I dreaming?_

“Actually Yunho-oppa pad for them but since we’re living in the same house…”

_Right, the Jung family mansion._

Jinsol took her hand and looked at Jungeun, “Only if you’re comfortable with that.”

Jungeun once again got lost in her thoughts, the last time she went there was to have a fitting with Jessica and Krystal, Jinsol was nowhere in sight. The fitting went smoothly, until Jessica found cucumber in her food and threw them in Jungeun’s face, causing some of them to splatter and ruined the dress she borrowed from Chanel. Not a pretty memory since Jungeun was a rookie stylist back then and pissing off someone with a huge name in the fashion world really did a number for her.

“My cousins are in LA, no one’s home but me and my friend. But she’s harmless.”

The thought of once again feeling Jinsol’s lips on her and probably more overpowered her anxiety. “Okay let’s go. And FYI, for not-a-people-person, you’re charming enough.”

“Part of the Jung blood, I think.” Jinsol winked.

_What have I gotten into?_

When both of them got out of the room (Jungeun had to wipe her lipstick from Jinsol’s lips and reapply more on hers, all the while feeling Jinsol’s eyes fixated on her.) the crew had already sprawled on the floor, eating. Jiwoo sat on Sooyung’s lap like a couple of teenagers in love. Vivi ate in a very graceful manner while Haseul… Let’s just say opposite attract.

“Hyejoo-yah, I’ll be taking Bernie so can I trust you to go home alone?”

“It’s Olivia Hye, and yeh, I caught up Vivi-sshi with all the half-assed press release you wrote. I’ll drop your stuff in the office later, ‘kay?”

“You still up seeing my band tonight, Olivia?” Chaewon was here too and she found a new blood to prey about her misfit band too.

“Sure, you said new rock and I’m intrigued. Soul-unnie, I might crash at your place at night, please tell your security, ‘kay?”

“Lippie I presume everything’s under control?” Vivi looked up to meet with Jungeun’s red face.

“Ye-Yes, all is well, unnie. I’m going to return the clothes now. Thank you for your hard work everyone.”

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRETTY FACE JINSOL-SSHI! HAVE FUN YOU GUYS!” _Can Jiwoo be anymore loud??_

“Yes, thank you for making my first photoshoot enjoyable, have a good lunch everyone, thank you for today, I hope you have a good day!” Jinsol bowed, oblivious to everyone’s stare to hers and Jungeun’s connecting hands.

“Get it Kimberly!” Haseul cheered on when both of them were heading out.

“Fuck you, Seul!” Jungeun managed to leave a middle finger before Jinsol pulled her out.

“She ain’t be the one to do the fucking, Kimberly!”

Jungeun’s head popping from between the door, “I hope you choke, hag Sooyoung!”

“Is that a kink of yours, Lippie?” Sooyoung shouted before something muffled her, probably her food.

\----

“I’m so sorry for my colleagues, Jinsol. They can be quite, loud sometimes.”

They were in a car now, heading to the shopping district returning the borrowed clothes from today’s shoot.

“A fun bunch, eh? And please, stop apologizing, will you?”

Jinsol motioned Jungeun to look at her, holding her hand softly, “I really wish to know you better, something in my guts tell me to take the plunge.”

“As a scientist, don’t you need to think logically instead of depending on your guts?”

“True, but also logically speaking, I would love the chance to uncover the mystery of this spark between us. The physics from the gravity that pulled me towards you, our chemistry, and perhaps we can do some biological experiments on my bed?”

Jungeun felt her face getting hot and head getting dizzy, so she did the only thing imaginable, which is kissing Jinsol again.

Until Bernie, the driver, coughed a little hard for a normal person, “Forgive me for interrupting, but we’re here, Miss.”

“Oh wow, thanks Bern man. Wait up a bit yeah? We’ll be back soon.”

Jungeun jumped out from the car in lightning speed, grabbing the duffel bag and ran into one of the stores.

“Uh, Miss Jinsol, I hope I don’t scare your ladyfriend?” Bernie opened the door for Jinsol.

“I’ll let her know that, thanks Bern.”

Inside the store, Jungeun had already letting out the clothes to show to the store manager that it’s still in perfect condition. When Jinsol approached them, the manager seemed startled and giving her a big bow, as well as the staffs in there.

“Miss Jinsol, I don’t know you will be visiting. Can we please indulge you in something to drink?”

“Key, you know her?” Jungeun asked the manager, who replied by swatting her arm.

“Yah! She’s Miss Jessica Jung’s cousin. You out of all people should know that, Lippie!”

“What was that supposed to mean, Kibum?”

Key looked Jungeun dead in the eye and said, “So sorry for the disturbance, Miss. Perhaps you wish to go to a more private area?”

Jinsol just laughed at the exchange, “No need, kind Sir. I’m here to accompany Lippie actually, not doing Sica’s bidding.”

It’s Key’s turn to asked Jungeun, “YOU know her??”

Jinsol mindlessly wrap her hand to Jungeun’s waist, “She does, let’s hope I’ll get to know her more though. Oh, do you still have the usual? I’m a tad parched here.”

Key, still looking baffled, bowed, “Of course, Miss.”

Jungeun turned to face Jinsol, “I didn’t know you’re a regular here.”

Jinsol shrugged, “I came to do Jessica’s work, honestly. I’m the only one without paparazzi following me all around.”

“Oh how that about to change once your issue came out.” Jungeun pecked her lips, neither of them realizing that Key was already back.

“A Capri Sun? Really Jung Jinsol?”

And Jinsol let out the beautiful laugh Jungeun loved while taking the juice and poked a hole in it, “You have a lot of unraveling, Jungeun.” And kissed the stylist’s cheek.

“AHEM. Everything seems in a perfect condition, Miss Jungeun.” Key bowed again, now directed at Jungeun.

“Why thank you, Key-oppa. Never thought you have some manner installed inside.”

Key smacked Jungeun’s forehead before quickly realizing, “My apologies, Miss Jinsol. My emotion got the best of me. Forgive me, _Miss_ _Jungeun_.”

“Hahaha, so all good? Thank you for your service, Manager-nim. Have a good day!” Jinsol pulled Jungeun out of the store and straight into her car.

“Let’s go home, Bern man!”

“Blinds up, Miss?”

“Good thinking, bro.”

And with that, a partition showed up, dividing the passenger and driver’s section apart. The glass was now getting darker, making it impossible to look inside from the outside.

“I can get used to this.” Jungeun said while pulling Jinsol by the neck.

\----

“This is your room??” Jungeun threw herself into Jinsol’s king sized bed.

To say that it’s shocking was an understatement. Jung Jinsol, the youngest from THE Jung Dynasty, the mystery prodigy who built an entire tech company without using the perks of the Jung name, the one who’s got into Forbes and Times magazine without ever revealing her (beautiful) face, the one who was said to be Steve Jobs and Bill Gates’ descendant, have an entire wall full of gundams. And not to mention a small solar system model kit on the corner. Also a huge amount of Moomin plushie on another corner.

“Pardon me if it shattered your expectations of me, but yeah, this is where I unwind after a grueling hours of working.”

“No, no. Please. I thought the Jungs have another boy hidden somewhere. You are indeed full of surprises, Jung Jinsol.”

The blonde genius smiled, and Jungeun swore she turned into a puddle of goo right then and there.

“Now that you’re full, can we please continue where we left off?”

No need to be told twice, Jungeun yanked Jinsol so she fell on top of her and once gain begin her attack on the taller’s lips. Her hand roamed inside Jinsol’s hoodie, feeling her soft skin that seemed to be equally burned in passion as Jinsol let a moan escaped.

“Take this off.” Jungeun tugged Jinsol’s hoodie up, and then, it’s time for Jungeun’s flannel and turtleneck to fly away.

“You’re so mesmerizing, Jungie.” With that, Jinsol began to grind on Jungeun.

Just when things started to get hotter, a loud ring erupted from Jungeun’s pocket.

“Shit shit shit.” She franticlly look for her phone to see who’s calling.

**Baby Bunny**

“Take it.” Jinsol still sitting on top of Jungheun, noticing the change of face she had.

“Hee? It better be impo—“

Jinsoul heard crying fom the phone, and panic on Jungeun’s face, so she look for her own hoodie while eyeing her car keys on the desk.

“Jinsol, I’m so sorry. It’s my friend. She, she has her anxiety attack and I need to go.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to explain. Let’s go, I’ll drive you.”

Jungeun just nodded and hastily wear her clothes again.

The drive to Jungeun’s friend’s house was quiet with the occasional ding sound from Jungeun’s phone.

“10 minutes, and we’ll be there. Keep talking to her?” Jinsol rubbed Jungeun’s thigh while still speeding carefully. Thank god she modified her car to have the utmost comfort while being a beast on the road.

Not even 7 minutes later, they arrived in an exquisite apartment building. Jungeun took a lipstick from her purse and wrote numbers on Jinsol’s arm.

“It’s my number. Please let me know when you’re back home?”

“I will, now go and take care of your friend.”

Jungeun kissed Jinsol tenderly before sprinting out of the car and entering the building. Jinsol was left alone in her car now, but her heart still thumping rapidly. She stepped on the gas pedal slowly with a smile on her face. _What an eventful day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYY!!  
Can you guess who the next couple is?  
Let me know on twitter @LoonaTheTale

**Author's Note:**

> So..?  
I'll have the next chapter posted because I still find ways to cut it so it'll look good.  
Please send me any feedback you have here or through my twitter @LoonaTheTale :)


End file.
